cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Venerdì 13
Venerdì 13 è un film del 1980, diretto da Sean S. Cunningham. È il primo film della lunga saga di Jason Voorhees. Ispirato dal successo riscosso da Halloween - La notte delle streghe di John Carpenter, il film venne realizzato con un budget stimato di $ 550.000.Bracke, Peter (2006-10-11). Crystal Lake Memories. United Kingdom: Titan Books. ISBN 1845763432. Distribuito dalla Paramount Pictures negli Stati Uniti e dalla Warner Bros nel resto del mondo, il film venne pesantemente attaccato dalla critica, ma guadagnò oltre 39 milioni di dollari al box office nei soli Stati Uniti diventando uno dei più popolari film horror. È ricordato anche per essere stato il primo film horror ad avere una sicura distribuzione da una major, la Paramount Pictures. Trama Camp Crystal Lake, estate 1958: due campeggiatori, Barry e Claudette, si appartano per fare sesso. Prima che si siano spogliati completamente vengono entrambi assassinati. Venerdì 13 giugno 1980, Annie entra in un piccolo ristorante per chiedere informazioni sulla direzione da prendere per giungere al Camp Crystal Lake. Enos, un camionista, si offre di darle un passaggio. Durante il viaggio, Enos informa la ragazza sugli strani avvenimenti accaduti al campo diversi anni prima: un bambino è affogato nel lago, due campeggiatori furono uccisi, fu appiccato un incendio e qualcuno avvelenò le scorte idriche. Dopo che Enos l'ha lasciata sulla strada, Annie accetta il passaggio di uno sconosciuto, il quale - senza essere mai mostrato in volto - la uccide tagliandole la gola. Al campeggio, gli altri campeggiatori, Ned, Jack, Bill, Marcie, Brenda, Alice e il proprietario del campeggio, Steve Christy, si danno da fare per rimettere a nuovo le istallazioni del campo. Mentre un violento temporale sta per scatenarsi al campeggio, Steve si reca in città per fare provviste. L'assassino, approffittando della sera, inizia ad isolare ed uccidere i campeggiatori. Per primo tocca a Ned, al quale viene tagliata la gola, poi è il turno di Jack che viene trafitto da sotto il letto con una freccia, infine tocca a Marcie, il cui volto viene colpito da un'ascia. Nel frattempo, Alice, Brenda e Bill stanno giocando ad uno strip monopoly nella capanna principale. Brenda ben presto lascia il gioco e va nella sua capanna per andare a letto. Mentre sta leggendo un libro a letto, sente dall'esterno la voce di un bambino che chiede aiuto. Uscita a controllare, Brenda viene assassinata. Alice dice a Bill che le è sembrato di sentire Brend gridare. I due ragazzi escono per indagare e trovano un'ascia insanguinata sul letto di Brenda. Mentre cercano di telefonare alla polizia, scoprono che i telefoni sono muti e, quando tentano di lasciare il campeggio, la loro auto non parte. Al momento di rientrare al campeggio, Steve viene anch'esso ucciso da qualcuno che sembra però conoscere. Intanto al campeggio le luci vanno via e Bill decide di andare a controllare il generatore di energia. Dopo aver atteso a lungo il suo ritorno, Alice decide di andare a cercare Bill e lo trova inchiodato alla porta con delle frecce e con la gola tagliata. Rimasta sola, Alice fugge e si rinchiude dentro la capanna ormai deserta. Dopo qualche momento di silenzio, qualcuno getta attraverso la finestra il corpo di Brenda. Alice sente il rumore di un'auto e, convinta che si tratti di Steve, si precipita fuori. La ragazza si ritrova invece dinnanzi una donna di mezza età che si presenta come la signora Voorhees e si dichiara una vecchia amica di Steve. Quando Alice la informa dei delitti avvenuti nel campeggio, la donna le rivela di essere la madre di Jason Voorhees, il bambino che affogò nel lago nel 1958, nonchè l'autrice di tutti gli omicidi e gli incidenti avvenuti al campeggio. La donna racconta ad Alice la storia di suo figlio, ma improvvisamente inizia a sentire la voce del bambino che la incita a vendicarlo ed, estratto un machete, aggredisce la ragazza. Dopo una lunga lotta la ragazza riesce a liberarsi ed armatasi del machete che la signora Voorhees aveva in dotazione, riesce a decapitarla, facendo cadere la testa mozzata di quest'ultima nell' acqua del bagnasciuga. Poi prende una barca e va in mezzo al lago pensando che sia il posto più sicuro per riposare. La mattina seguente, all'alba, il corpo decomposto di Jason Voorhees emerge dall'acqua e la trascina con lui negli abissi del lago. In quello stesso istante, la ragazza si risveglia in ospedale scoprendo che il ragazzo era solo un sogno. Dopo aver appreso dal sergente Tierney che tutti gli altri campeggiatori sono morti, Alice gli chiede se fosse mai stato trovato il corpo di Jason e, quando lui le risponde di no, capisce che Jason è ancora vivo. Produzione Venerdì 13 fu prodotto e diretto da Sean S. Cunningham, il quale aveva lavorato col regista Wes Craven nel film horror L'ultima casa a sinistra. Cunningham sfruttò principalmente il successo che i film slasher, trainati da autori come lo stesso Craven e John Carpenter, riscuotevano in quel periodo. La sceneggiatura del film portava la firma di Victor Miller, che aveva già scritto per la televisione americana alcune soap opera, una su tutte Sentieri. Miller ammise di essersi divertito molto nel ritrarre un assassino che non era altri che una madre la cui unica motivazione, che la spingeva all'atto dell'omicidio, non era altro che quella dell'amore per suo figlio. «''' La signora Voorhees era la madre che ho sempre voluto avere - una madre che uccide per il suo bambino '''» scherzò. Miller non nascose il suo disappunto quando scoprì che nel seguito il personaggio della madre sarebbe stato sostituito con il figlio Jason, sfuggito alle acque del Crystal Lake, commentando: « Jason era morto dall'inizio. Lui era la vittima, non l'assassino. '»'Interview with Victor Miller Victor Miller.com; last accessed December 11, 2006. L'idea dell'apparizione finale di Jason non fu di Miller, infatti, ma dell'esperto del trucco Tom Savini, che aveva già lavorato con George A. Romero. Savini affermò che per lui il finale di Venerdì 13 doveva avere lo stesso effetto scioccante di quello di Carrie, lo sguardo di Satana, in cui Sissy Spacek sbucava fuori dalla bara.Interview with Tom Savini New York Daily News; last accessed December 11, 2006. Curiosità * Il titolo originale del film era A Long Night at Camp Blood. * Il film fu girato nei dintorni e nelle città di Blairstown e Hope, nel New Jersey, alla fine di settembre del 1979. Le scene del campo vennero girate a Camp No-Be-Bo-Sco, un campo di Boy Scout . * Betsy Palmer accettò di fare il film per pagare la sua nuova auto, pensando che sarebbe stato un fiasco. * La scena con il serpente non era nel copione e fu un'idea di Tom Savini. Il serpente era vero come pure la sua morte. * Esiste una versione con scene inedite del film disponibile al di fuori degli Stati Uniti in DVD. * La versione australiana del film è completa senza scene tagliate. * Il produttore esecutivo del film, Steve Miner, diresse i due capitoli seguenti: L'assassino ti siede accanto e Weekend di terrore. * Il film Venerdì 13 viene menzionato in Scream (1996) di Wes Craven. * Questo primo capitolo della saga rimarrà l'unico diretto da Sean S. Cunnigham e scritto da Victor Miller. * L'attrice Adrienne King, final girl del film, smise di recitare subito dopo il seguito del film al quale partecipò, a causa delle continue minacce che subiva da parte di un maniaco, successivamente arrestato. Adrienne è tornata a recitare, 49enne nel 2009 nel film Walking Distance di Mel House * La colonna sonora del film, ricorda molto quella di Psyco. * In una scena del film (nel dvd al minuto 0:23:05), c'è un primo piano del boxer di Kevin Bacon, attraverso il quale è ben visibile il suo pene. Sequel e remake Dato il grande successo ottenuto dal film ne sono stati realizzati 9 seguiti, uno spin-off nel quale Jason si scontra con Freddy Krueger ed un remake. L'elenco dei sequel è il seguente: Serie originale *''L'assassino ti siede accanto'' (Friday the 13th Part 2) (1981) *''Week-end di terrore'' (Friday the 13th Part III) (1982) *''Venerdì 13: capitolo finale'' (Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter) (1984) *''Venerdì 13: il terrore continua'' (Friday the 13th: A New Beginning) (1985) *''Venerdì 13: Jason vive'' (Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives) (1986) *''Venerdì 13: il sangue scorre di nuovo'' (Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood) (1988) *''Venerdì 13: incubo a Manhattan'' (Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan) (1989) *''Jason va all'inferno'' (Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday) (1993) *''Jason X'' (Jason X) (2001) Spin-off *''Freddy vs. Jason'' (Freddy vs. Jason) (2003) Remake *''Venerdì 13'' (Friday the 13th) (2009) Note Locandina Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film horror Categoria:Film thriller